Desconocidos por Shigure
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Van y Irvine son una pareja indeseable


**Desconocidos**

Todas las tardes Bang y Irvine caminaban por las calles de la ciudad republicana, todos se le acercaban a ambos para saludarlos y tocarlos, al final y al cabo eran conocidos como los pilotos que derrotaron al deahtsaurer, a pesar q se comportaban muy amables y regalaban sus mejores sonrisas, no eran muy felices entre ellos, y a decir verdad esas salidas por la ciudad eran para poder conversar tranquilamente y poder arreglar sus diferencias pero al final se veían frustradas por la llegada de fan agradecidos por su asaña. De regreso en su casa, muy serios llegaban a sentarse a ver tv, leer, o simplemente acostarse. Bang ya estaba muy triste porque sus problemas en ves de mejora con la distancia solamente empeoraban y cada ves que este trataba de acercase a su pareja, este le respondía seriamente y cortante, Irvine al igual que Bang, estaba muy preocupado porque cuando él hacia lo mismo que su compañero, este luego de un rato perdía la paciencia y comenzaba a gritarle las cosas, que el sentía que tenia reprimidas, pero este tratando de no golpearlo, lo abrazaba causando los llantos de su amante que al final se sentía confundido.

* * *

><p>Había pasado dos semanas, ni tan buenas ni tan malas, pero Irvine ya se sentía aburrido de dormir en el living, que bang fuese arisco con él y decide solucionar esto de raíz.<p>

-Bang acercate

-si?

-de cierta manera estoy arto de esta situación y quiero que lo arreglemos de una ves

-creo que ase un buen tiempo estamos con esto y no hemos tenido ni una mejora

-maldición! deja de ser negativo, si no somos capaces de por lo menos hablar nunca llegaremos a nada

-pero ahí que ser realista, hace rato espero que vengas y me abrigues en la noche

-no es por entrar en pelea pero cada ves que trato, tu vienes y me dices cualquier escusa

-y cuando me acerco a ti? Tu me respondes cortante y quitandome el animo de seguir

-bueno, capas tienes razón pero por eso necesitamos arreglar lo de nosotros

-de verdad tengo miedo, que tú en cualquier momento me cambies por otra persona, y de verdad pienso que solamente te serví en la cama

-no es eso, yo te amo pero desde que empezó eso de nuestra re-ubicación en la base militar y mi supuesto traslado, tu te has comportado así, acaso quieres terminar?

-no... no es eso porque... -se pone a llorar- bien sabes que el traslado solamente es para ti, nos dejaremos de ver por bastante tiempo y no quiero que pase eso, ni que me cambies

-pero tonto- abrasandolo y haciendole cariño- quien dijo que haría eso? Jamas lo pensaría

-si te creo pero, nadie me lo puede asegurar y no quiero correr el riesgo de sufrir- separandose

-ya veo ni si quiera eres capas de confiar en mi. maldición!

Irvine sacado de sus casillas le pega un fuerte golpe en la cara a su pareja dejandolo tirado en el suelo. Bang mirandolo muy enojado se para.

-bien ahora si me as dado lo que yo necesitaba para confirmar que en ti nunca podre confiar, si no eres capas de contener el enojo, lo mas seguro es que no contengas de acostarte con cualquiera que pase al frente tuyo-

Luego de terminar, reacciona de una manera rápida y le pega un golpe en el estomago dejandolo medio ahogado.

-mocoso! escuchame!-abrasandolo fuertemente hacia el- nadie, pero nadie me pega y se aleja sin pagarmela, escuchaste!

-jaja por favor, si he estado engañandote todo este tiempo y todavía no recibo tu pago- se ríe burlonamente, claro que en su interior se encuentra algo asustado

Irvine enfurecido lo suelta y le devuelve el mismo golpe, pero mucho mas fuerte que el, dejandolo arrodillado en el piso. Bang mirando al suelo y bastante ahogado, comienza a sacarse la sangre de la comisura de la boca, pero es incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra en respuesta.

-creo que el niño no puede responder- le toma el mentón y se lo levanta obligandolo a que lo vea- creía que eras más valiente, vamos! respondeme algo!

Bang todavía sin poder gesticular algo, se queda mirandolo con rabia y luego le cae una lagrimas por las mejillas

-jajaja ademas de quedarte callado, lloras jajaja eres de lo más inútil- le aprieta el mentón- pensé que eso seria lo ultimo que harías- mientras le seca con la otra mano las lágrimas

Irvine comienza a besarlo son gran pasión peor es mal visto por Bang que con esfuerzo se separa de él.

-eres un maldito bastardo!- le lanza un escupe en la cara- esa es mi respuesta, eres una basura, apenas sirves para la cama!

Irvine agarrando a Bang por el cuello se lo acerca, agarrandole bastante fuerte comienza a lamerle la sangre.

-entonces espero que esta vez sea la mejor que hallas tenido, con cualquiera de los que te acostaste

-de que hablas? ... sueltame! Sueltame!

Irvine comienza a arrastrar por el piso a Bang llevandolo a la pieza, una ves dentro lo lanza a la cama.

-espero que te guste nuestra reconciliación... jajaja

-dejame, no quiero que me toques!

-por favor ahora dices eso

* * *

><p>-termina de una ves este juego, tengo miedo... te tengo miedo, tu mirada no es la misma, tus besos son distintos, me dan asco.<p>

-creo que todo principio tiene un final y recién vamos en la mitad

Bang no soportando mas el miedo entra en pánico y lentamente le caen lagrimas que son interminables a la vista de Irvine.

-por lo mas quieras, dejame en paz- mientras se arrodilla en la cama y cruza sus manos en signo de misericordia- sé que te dejaste llevar por la ira, sé que sigues siendo la misma persona de siempre

-creo que esa persona desapareció- se acerca a la cama y se sienta al lado de Bang- debiste de haber pensado mas tus palabras- comienza a desvestirlo

-Irvine escuchame- le agarra la cara con las dos manos que se sienten bastante frías- no cometas un error que no quieres cometer, a pesar de todo te amo igual, pero ya termina este juego macabro- lo abraza y pone su cara en el hombro

-no es un juego, quiero demostrarte que no te compartiré con nadie mas, aunque eso te duela- lo acuesta en la cama

Bang teniendo una idea totalmente opuesta rueda por la cama cayendo al piso, con dificultad se para y comienza a correr hacia la ventana pero es detenido por Irvine

-Bang, no me hagas más difícil esto

-por lo que más quieras, te lo suplico!

Irvine haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Bang comienza a quitarle el pantalón mientras le da besos contra la pared. Bang ya no puede mas y comienza forcejear, pero Irvine, que a recibido menos golpes, no lo deja safarse, abrazandolo con un brazo comienza a desvestirse

-si te quedas quieto, no sera tan malo- mientras le besa el cuello

-no lo hagas... - mientras pone sus manos en sus hombros-... que haces- mientras siente las manos de su amante que lo levantan a altura de la cintura de él

-lo que en tu interior quieres decirme y no te atreves- pasandole los dedos por el cuerpo de su pareja y besandole el pecho

Irvine cansado de escuchar las suplicas de Bang intenta entrar en el pero el nerviosismo del ultimo le dificulta las cosas

-tranquilizate- mientras le hace cariño en la cabeza

-sueltame maldito idiota! Me haces daño- se le ve bastante adolorido

Sin demorar mas, Irvine entra en Bang, que suelta un grito de dolor con lagrimas incluidas.

* * *

><p>-ves? Te la dije por la buena y no quisiste entender<p>

-nunca te perdonare esto- mientras se abraza fuertemente a Irvine- te odio maldito, te odio!

-... no te preocupes, yo te sigo queriendo

así comienza la tortuosa escena de amor entre los dos conductores, Irvine sin piedad hacia gritar y gemir al indefenso de Bang que lentamente se le empezaba a notarsele débil tras cada envestida

-espero que termines luego- su voz se nota algo cansada y entrecortada

-no te preocupes que luego de esto de dejare descansar todo lo que quieras

Aumentando el ritmo, bang siente que Irvine comienza a besarlo pero muy entrecortado sus besos, en eso siente que a terminado su escarmiento. Irvine deja Bang en el piso.

-espero que no sea la ultima ves- mientras los besa y Bang se deja sin resistencia alguna

Irvine se tira a la cama y luego de un rato comienzan a sentirse sus ronquidos. Bang se sienta y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente por la brutalidad de su, antes, amado y comienza a sentir inseguridad de todo lo que lo rodea, vistiendose muy rápido escapa de la casa y comienza a correr sin rumbo. Para desgracia comienza a nublarse y con ello caen las primeras gotas del invierno.

-"no seria mala idea si muero"- muy pensativo

Corriendo calle abajo, sin darse cuenta cruza la calle, viniendo un vehiculo a gran velocidad. Toda la ciudad se silencio ante el grito de la bocina, bang ya se resignaba a su final mientras veía las brillantes luces sobre el.

-gracias... - cerrando lentamente sus ojos

Toda la ciudad se paralizaba ante el hecho, mientras muy lentamente se aglomeraba gente en la esquina mientras el sonido del auto retumbaba en la ciudad que lloraba.

-"porque quisiste suicidarte?"-se cuestiona el muchacho q esta sentado en la esquina de la habitación mientras vigila el sueño de su visita

el pobre muchacho estaba bastante preocupado ya que el otro niño no estaba pasando muy buena noche, tenia al parecer, bastantes pesadillas y siempre nombraba a esa persona y ya no pudiendo aguantar mas el guardián se queda dormido.

a la mañana siguiente el conductor del blade liger se levanto muy temprano, mucho mas tranquilo veía que estaba durmiendo en otro lugar algo desconocido para el, mientras se miraba que tenia puesto una camisa, en eso el guardián vuelve a aparecer y empieza a hablar con el.

* * *

><p>-como te sientes?<p>

-si bien ... que ago aca?

-no recuerdas?

-que cosa?

Flash back

Bang corría sin mirar si pasaban autos o no, pero en un instante ya tenia el auto encima y resignandose cerro sus ojos

-Bang! cuidado!

saltando inesperadamente el muchacho logra salvar a Bang que luego de un rato abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que sigue vivo.

-te encuentras bien, Bang?

-... Que paso? Sigo vivo?

-que haces?

-por que lo isite! pk!- empieza a llorar

esa persona sin pensarlo dos veces abrasa al muchacho que llora como un niño y que habla de una manera suicida, una ves calmado se da cuenta que se demayo. lo levanta en brasos y comienza a caminar a su casa.

fin del flash back

* * *

><p>-ahora lo recuerdas?<p>

-...

-que pasa? Acaso no quieres hablar de eso todavía?

-... quiero estar solo...

-no te dejare solo, en ese rato que te salve hablabas cosas sin sentido y cuando estuve cuidando mientras dormías solamente te movías y de repente gritabas

-nadie te dijo que me salvaras ni que me trajeras aca

-algo te pasa, tu no eres así, eres la personas mas obstinada que conozco y no me iré

-has lo que quieras- se acostó y se tapo con las sabanas

el joven nuevamente levantando la guardia se queda esperando que Bang decida hablar y ayudarlo. mientras tantos Irvine habría los ojos por la luz que se colaba por las cortinas.

-Bang? Bang?- mientras tocaba la cama- Bang!

Al no recibir respuesta se levanta y comienza a camiar por la casa y se da cuenta que esta solo

-a donde abra ido tan temprano? Sera que ...espero que no

el muchacho solitario se sienta en el living a la espera del regreso de su compañero. acostado en la cama comienza a analizar un poco la situación

-no entiendo porque no morí en ese instante, maldición! no entiendo porque el destino se empeña en que pase todo lo contrario de lo que quiero, pero... que sera mejor? Desaparecer para siempre de la vida de Irvine o enfrentarlo?... maldición todo es tan complicado, ademas que ahora le tengo miedo no quiero que nunca mas me vuelva a tocar ... ni el ni nadie...

Bang empieza a girar y en eso choca con otro cuerpo.

-que haces acostado aca! sale!

-... no es por nada pero deberías de tener un poquito de respeto porque la cama es mía si que no tiene nada de malo que lo haga

-...- sonrojado- perdón

-ok, no te preocupes por lo menos de a poco comienzas a hacer la persona de siempre

-... no digas cosas sin importancia

-como que sin importancia? Que tu estes mal es algo sumamente importante, por lo menos para mi

-... gracias pero, no me pasa nada

-eres bastante terco por lo demás, bueno mira te dejare solo porque tengo que trabajar y regresare a la tarde, si quieres te quedas a dormir o en resumen te quedas el tiempo que quieras

-gracias, pero ¿por que te comportas tan amable?

-eres tu, como no serlo

-...

-bueno te dejo, no hagas ninguna barbaridad, ¿ok?

-te pido un favor

-si, dime

-quedate conmigo, no me dejes solo

-ah?... no te preocupes siempre por las tarde aparese un gato que es muy cariñoso

-eh? Jejejej- comienza a reírse por la respuesta

-bien! por fin sonríes "con eso me doy por satisfecho", bueno cuidate nos vemos en un rato mas

-tu también cuidate

el joven tomando un chaleco sale de la casa tomando rumbo al trabajo, Bang quedandose en la cama se entristece un poco

-pk todo me lo recuerda a el... ya! dejate de vivir por esa persona que capas nunca te quiso. comprende de una vez por todas que capas esto no tenga buen final...pero por lo que mas quiera jamas podre engañar al corazón- mientras se frota los ojos

Bang quedandose un rato en la cama, retoma fuerzas y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la cocina comienza a preparar algo en agradecimiento a su joven guardián.

-espero que le agrade esto

poniendo todo su empeño en la preparación de la cena termina bastante rápido, sentado un rato en el livng decide ir a buscar unas cosas a la casa, sabiendo el riesgo que corre al ir. poniendose su ropa toma camino de regreso a su casa mientras Irvine sigue sentado esperando

-... es la primera vez que demora tanto ... le habrá pasado algo?. Maldición si vas a regresar hazlo rápido- notandose su preocupación- Bang por favor te pido q regreses sano y salvo, no quiero tener en mi conciencia algo que, lo mas seguro, fue mi culpa

muy nervioso se acuesta en el sillón y mira el cielo de la casa esperando ansiosamente que la puerta de entrada deje colar luz y aire fresco. Bang que iba a mitad de camino comenzaba a arrepentirse de ir, pero ya en la mitad del camino decide llegar al final, sea cual sea la consecuencia en que termine. el guardián ya había llegado a la casa y llama a bang pero sin recibir respuesta a cambio, al acercarse al comedor encuentra una nota

"me tome la molestia y te cocine algo para cenar. espero que te guste de lo contrario lo siento, luego regresare. Bang"

-bueno comer solo no tiene gracia- se sienta en el living a esperar a su visita

al abrirse la puerta le causa un gran alivio a Irvine que al darse cuenta de que es Bang se siente mucho mas relajado.

-Bang regresaste- acercandosele- estaba preocupado por ti- abrazandolo - donde fuiste?

-no regrese del todo y no encuentro como puedes ser tan sínico

-a que te refieres?

-maldición! te odio! como eres tan descarado- separandose del abrazo

-se que no tengo tu perdón pero dame una oportunidad, me sentía desesperado con solo saber que tenia a otra persona con quien competía por tu cariño

-el fin no justifica los medios, me entendiste! me sentí una basura mientras me besabas, cuando me tenias en tus brazos, ahora... ahora... te tengo miedo

-Bang perdón pero entiendeme, no quería que me dejaras por un bastardo cualquiera

-no se ahora, quiero estar solo, sera mejor que nos distanciemos un poco para pensar bien las cosas, no quiero volver a vivir lo ocurrido nuevamente

-Bang... espera, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que eso fue algo sin sentido

-no necesito seguir pensado, nos veremos en un tiempo mas, eso no quita que te venga a ver, si que cuidate.

Irvine escuchando las palabras finales de Bang cual suelo sobre sus rodillas, mirando el piso escucha como se abre y cierra la puerta y con eso marca un posible final. Bang comienza a caminar hacia la casa de su guardián, bastante triste por la determinación que tomo, pensando si fue o no la mas correcta de todas, al llegar al a puerta de la casa, golpea y en un rato la abren.

-que bien, regresaste

Bang mirando el suelo, lentamente empieza a levantar la cara y sin poder aguantar mas se lanza a los brazos de su protector.

-tranquilo Bang- mientras cierra la puerta

dirigiéndose al sillón, el joven trata de tranquilizar a Bang y luego de un rato lo logra.

-lo siento, soy una molestia

-no, no te preocupes por eso, mejor anda a descansar y mañana hablamos

acompañandolo a la pieza lo recuesta en la cama, antes de salir apaga la luz pero Bang lo llama.

-gracias .. Raven- le dice mucho mas calmado

-descansa que yo cuidare tu sueños.

Este fue mi primer fan fic de Bang y de Irvine,la proxima será muy loca,claro que llevarán lemon xD hahahaha, solo que Irvine va a sastifacer muy buen a su esposo Bang,lamento mi horror de ortografía pero lo escribí muy rápido, espero que les hayan gustado

O también pueden comunicarse conmigo a:


End file.
